


Blood

by RowenKuro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenKuro/pseuds/RowenKuro
Summary: Oneshot and possible prelude. 6-year old Harry had snapped under unrelenting abuse. He subsequently tortures the Dursleys beyond relief, giving them no respite. Contains graphic torture scenes. Not for the faint-hearted.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been published elsewhere and decided that I should bring it over here to share. It was written back in 2014, I'm re-publishing it here in 2019. Keep in mind that this is pretty much inspired by the Demonata series, specifically the first book - Lord Loss by Darren Shan. I was a pretty morbid kid. Anyway, Enjoy!

Blood. He had always been so fascinated with the cascading ruby red waterfalls of blood. Seeing the crimson life waters pooling out of a screaming body was even better. Harry pulled at the long intestines that resided in the warm cadaver before him. Tugging it lightly and revelling in its warmth. The light glowed dimly in the dark, as the night lulls peaceful souls into a false sense of security. It flickers in uncertainty as droplets of tinted red sprayed like a heavy rainfall of despair.

He took the knife by his side and sliced, feeling its resistance to the muscles that failed to contract any longer. Uncle Vernon really had so much fat.

"So soft," Harry said in wonder.

He relished in the moment when his aunt's screeches had stopped as she gurgled in her crimson blood. Harry had sliced her neck in attempts to shut her up. He had never noticed her dark green eyes before, so similar to his usual dull green. To see the blood run, overflowing and chocking her, eyes wide and tearing, barely missing her jugular vein.

Little Harry was only 6.

Such a small child, malnourished and scarred. Tainted beyond repentance and miserable beyond belief.

But there on the kitchen floor, he laughed for the first time in years. Sounding so carefree and innocent – mind snapped. No more shouts and burns from the kitchen stove. No more smacks and taunts. Best of all, there was no more pain and just the beautiful red of blood. He wants more.

So Harry peeled off his Aunt Petunia's skin, strip by strip like how she taught him to peel a carrot. Blood flooded the floors as he meticulously flayed her alive in front of her precious 'Dudders'. He was whimpering in Harry's little cupboard, locked inside but was able to see every single thing that was happening through the cracks of the door.

Harry ambient magic was keeping them alive though to 'savour' their pain. That was Harry's little gift for them. For 5 long years he endured the pain, humiliation and abuse.

After relieving his dear Aunt Petunia from most of her skin, she was barely recognizable. Harry didn't like it that Uncle Vernon had screwed his eyes shut, so he cut off his eyelids.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said, so sweetly "Why you lookin' away? I wuv' you all. Look at me pwease" and pouted lightly, a picture of innocence.

But he turned towards Aunt Petunia and couldn't bear to see her pretty green eyes staring at him, so much like his own. He stood and reached for a spoon from the counter.

"Aunty, can I have this pwesent from you? They're so pwetty, I wanna keep 'em pwease" he said as he looked at her adoringly.

"You look so pwetty in red. It's so bwutiful,"

He slowly gorged her eyeball out with the spoon, it was done so carefully and painstakingly that the muscles that held the organ were severed cleanly, leaving just the eye, free of blood and muscle.

"Thank you," He gave her a bloody hug. "I wuv' you, Aunty Petuny"

Dudley gave a muffled cry and sobbed heavily from inside the cupboard.

Harry's countenance changed, "SHUT UP DUDDY"

Aunt Petunia sobbed, fearing for her son's life. That MONSTER. She shouldn't have allowed that freak into their perfectly normal home. He couldn't be Lily's son. What have they done?

Vernon's vocal chords were detached first before he could even bellow a curse. The freak had hidden one of her precious kitchen knives from the collection and started stabbing her husband. He didn't know what sparked the psychopath to his murder spree but she can only hope the neighbors heard the ruckus and come to their rescue.

Suddenly, Harry stabbed at the door of the cupboard. Terrifying Dudley into wetting his pants. The putrid smell of urine wafted from the small cupboard.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he roared, so unlike any normal 6-year old and shouted, "STUPID" as an afterthought.

Harry blinked.

Harry trailed his blade over the soft flesh of His Aunt's tummy.

"Ooh, this is the tummy, right Aunty? Mine always hurt so much. I awways want food,"

He licked the blood off the blade.

"Mmm…"

His teeth stained in blood as he gave a wide grin.

Uncle Vernon groaned in despair, wishing for death.

Harry stabbed relentlessly into her stomach over and over and over… laughing maniacally. Squelching sounds resonated through the kitchen as blade pierced flesh till it reached the floor. Dudley screamed in terror as he watched his mother be tortured by his freak cousin. Vernon was forced to watch as he had no more eyelids to hide the sight before him.

Aunt Petunia jerked up and down with each stab and she gave a gurgled scream with every blow. Her organs rupturing and she was bleeding everywhere. All that she could register was 'pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain' It was agonizing and unforgiving.

Harry's arm grew tired though, so he rested his weight on the blade as it pushed into her deeper. He yawned.

"Do you have a heart Aunty Tuny?" Harry wondered tiredly as he tilted his head in curiosity. So he sliced her chest cavity open to see it himself. Pushing apart ribs that creaked in agony, Petunia groaned in throbbing agony as she felt bones move unnaturally away. He saw her small organ resting on a bloody pool in her chest, hidden behind lungs that struggled to function. It was nestled and beating irregularly, struggling to keep the owner alive.

"It's so small," he said as he gave it a gentle squeeze. Not wanting to see her go first, he turned to Vernon.

"Can I see yours?"

Pushing his hands through Vernon's intestines, he reached out his tiny arms through crevices till he reached a large beating organ. He tugged hard but it wouldn't pull away easily.

Growling slightly, he pulled it hard, even though it kept slipping through his fingers until it came out with a 'pop'.

Miraculously, Vernon was still alive. Forced to watch as Harry clenched his beating heart in the demon's hands and bit into it - hard.

Blood ran down his chin as he attempted to eat the beating limb but he spat it out.

"Yuck!" Harry gasped. "Why is it so...icky?"

Peering into the heart, he saw that it was clogged with yellow gunk. "Eww..."

He threw it aside.

Dudley had vomited at the sight of his cousin feasting on tender, chewy flesh.

The pool of blood on the floor had darkened to a rusty brown as was beginning to crack round the edges. A testament to how the torture had been prolonged. It was an amazing feat in itself that the muggles had lived so long with the blood loss, pain and organ removal.

Harry was disappointed though, that he couldn't play with his toys any longer. He really enjoyed playing with his Aunty and Uncle. Can't wait to play with little 'Dudders'. He was his bestest buddy in the world. Playing 'Harry hunting' with him every day. What a wonderful cousin.

Harry stood from his position of the floor, pants soaked in red and gripping his trusty knife in a vice grip. He trembles in pure ecstasy, delirious. He kissed the green eyeball and put it in his oversized pocket.

"Duddy, wanna pway hawwy hunting?"

Dudley pressed himself against the back wall of the cupboard in alarm and fear.

"No! No stay back! PLEASE" Dudley's voice trembled. "I'M SORRY HARRY"

Harry stabbed the door again. Dudley jumped.

"Sowwy?" Harry said blankly "Why be sowwy?"

Dudley gasped and wheezed through his sobs.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both gave out strangled sounds in protest. Not their precious son, they despaired. Anything but that. They begged in their minds hazed with pain.

"Oh," Harry sounded quietly. "YOU TOOK THEIR LOVE FROM ME!" He screamed.

The stabbing continued until the large knife broke.

"Oops, I'll be right back,"

Harry traipsed into the kitchen and searched the cabinets.

And retrieved a large cleaver. It was difficult for him to wield, his scrawny arms lack the strength to carry but it would do the job right.

Harry eyes shined with emerald life like never before as he broke the padlock Uncle Vernon had hastily latched to protect Dudley from the monster Harry had become.

"Hi Duddey!" Harry greeted cheerfully.

Dudley let out a blood curdling scream.

The deed was done and his family was lost. Harry doused his family in cooking oil while they were still alive. He was happy to have them at his mercy for even a short time but it was time to say goodbye. He turned on the gas oven in the kitchen and closed the door, making sure to set fire to his Aunt's skirt. She attempted to grabs Harry weakly but he stomped her fragile fingers till they broke.

Harry took whatever bit of money and valuables he can find and put it in his tiny school bag for his little journey. 'Like an adventure!' He thought merrily.

He left his old home in ablaze, leaving behind ash and ruin in his wake. Letting tragic memories die away with the Dursleys corpses inside.

No one will ever see him coming in his killing cursed eyes, an angel of death.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from 2014: This little story acts as a prelude for another dark story. I've been a little busy to completely focus on writing it properly, final exams and all. So, I'll edit some shoddy parts later on when I'm free but I do hope you enjoyed reading this! Expect some random improvements to the story. This is my first Dark fic. I've been thinking of a crazed, abused Harry for a while anyway. So, please review! Thanks!


End file.
